Flexography is a method of printing or pattern formation that is commonly used for high-volume printing runs. It is typically employed for printing on a variety of soft or easily deformed materials including, but not limited to, paper, paperboard stock, corrugated board, polymeric films, fabrics, metal foils, glass, glass-coated materials, flexible glass materials and laminates of multiple materials. Coarse surfaces and stretchable polymeric films are also economically printed using flexography.
Flexographic printing members are sometimes known as flexographic printing plates, relief printing members, relief-containing printing plates, printing sleeves, or printing cylinders, and are provided with raised relief images onto which ink is applied for application to a printable material. While the raised relief images are inked, the recessed relief “floor” should remain free of ink.
Although flexographic printing has conventionally been used in the past for printing of images, more recent uses of flexographic printing have included functional printing of devices, such as touch screen sensor films, antennas, and other devices to be used in electronics or other industries. Such devices typically include electrically conductive patterns.
Touch screens are visual displays with areas that may be configured to detect both the presence and location of a touch by, for example, a finger, a hand or a stylus. Touch screens may be found in televisions, computers, computer peripherals, mobile computing devices, automobiles, appliances and game consoles, as well as in other industrial, commercial and household applications. A capacitive touch screen includes a substantially transparent substrate which is provided with electrically conductive patterns that do not excessively impair the transparency—either because the conductors are made of a material, such as indium tin oxide, that is substantially transparent, or because the conductors are sufficiently narrow that the transparency is provided by the comparatively large open areas not containing conductors. As the human body is also an electrical conductor, touching the surface of the screen results in a distortion of the screen's electrostatic field, measurable as a change in capacitance.
Projected capacitive touch technology is a variant of capacitive touch technology. Projected capacitive touch screens are made up of a matrix of rows and columns of conductive material that form a grid. Voltage applied to this grid creates a uniform electrostatic field, which can be measured. When a conductive object, such as a finger, comes into contact, it distorts the local electrostatic field at that point. This is measurable as a change in capacitance. The capacitance can be changed and measured at every intersection point on the grid. Therefore, this system is able to accurately track touches. Projected capacitive touch screens can use either mutual capacitive sensors or self capacitive sensors. In mutual capacitive sensors, there is a capacitor at every intersection of each row and each column. A 16×14 array, for example, would have 224 independent capacitors. A voltage is applied to the rows or columns. Bringing a finger or conductive stylus close to the surface of the sensor changes the local electrostatic field which reduces the mutual capacitance. The capacitance change at every individual point on the grid can be measured to accurately determine the touch location by measuring the voltage in the other axis. Mutual capacitance allows multi-touch operation where multiple fingers, palms or styli can be accurately tracked at the same time.
WO 2013/063188 by Petcavich et al. discloses a method of manufacturing a capacitive touch sensor using a roll-to-roll process to print a conductor pattern on a flexible transparent dielectric substrate. A first conductor pattern is printed on a first side of the dielectric substrate using a first flexographic printing plate and is then cured. A second conductor pattern is printed on a second side of the dielectric substrate using a second flexographic printing plate and is then cured. In some embodiments the ink used to print the patterns includes a catalyst that acts as seed layer during subsequent electroless plating. The electrolessly plated material (e.g., copper) provides the low resistivity in the narrow lines of the grid needed for excellent performance of the capacitive touch sensor. Petcavich et al. indicate that the line width of the flexographically printed material can be 1 to 50 microns.
To improve the optical quality and reliability of the touch screen, it has been found to be preferable that the width of the grid lines be approximately 2 to 10 microns, and even more preferably to be 4 to 8 microns. Printing such narrow lines stretches the limits of flexographic printing technology, especially when relatively high viscosity printing inks are used. In particular, it has been found to be difficult to achieve a desired tolerance of plus or minus one micron in line width tolerance.
The ink used to print the patterns used for electroless plating typically includes one or more UV curable monomers or polymers in which a catalyst is dispersed, and an amount of solvent to provide good flexographic printing characteristics. The ink is typically transferred to the flexographic printing members using anilox rollers. In some configurations, ink is transferred from an ink pan to the anilox rollers using fountain rollers mounted in the ink pan. Any variation of the contact pressure between the fountain rollers and the anilox rollers can result in inconsistent or unreliable transfer of ink, which can impact the ability of the flexographic printing system to deliver the required tolerances in the features of the printed images. There remains a need for ink pan configurations and adjustment methods which enable the extent of contact between a fountain roller and an anilox roller in a flexographic printing system to be adjusted in an accurate and consistent manner.